


Don't Turn your back on me

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom, The Amazing Spiderman 2
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, One Shot, Parksborn, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on drugs and things don't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Turn your back on me

"I thought you were clean" 

The words drifted through the fog in Harry's mind, they seemed so far away but when his eyes manage to flicker open Peter is standing right next to the bed, straightening up, the hands that had been shaking Harry's shoulders falling to his sides once the red tinted blue orbs venture to him. A mixture of worry and disappointment painted on his handsome features.  
Harry hadn't expected him to show up, or maybe he forgot if Peter had told him.  
Harry grunts, groggily pushing himself up into a sitting position, clothes and hair ruffled from the bed. "So because I'm sleeping it means I'm high?" He asks, sarcasm dripping, and dimly Peter looked almost impressed that Harry was able to so quickly turn that on.  
But mostly he looked annoyed, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he looked down on his friend.  
"No, the mess you left on the table and the fact that I've been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes means you're high."  
Harry purses his lips, as if he was thinking over Peter's logic, somewhat trying to think of an excuse for the glaring evidence against him.  
'Oh no, silly Peter that is simply flour from a baking project'  
That probably wouldn't be near believable though.  
Harry doesn't answer and Peter sighs, fingers pressing on the bridge of his nose in between his eyes.

"I don't get it" 

"You wouldn't." 

"Harry, honestly after everything we've been through?" 

Harry's eyes shift away, unable to stand that look in Peter's eyes, that look that said he messed up again, that he was a disappointment, that he was fucked up and broken and that maybe Peter couldn't...wouldn't...take it anymore. 

Peter, perfect wonderful Peter.  
He had always been everything Harry had ever wanted, Harry thought that, just maybe, once Peter was back in his life that he would be happy; one hundred percent happy and cured of the sadness and anger that gnawed away at his insides. That the hunger for his escapes would diminish away into Peter's arms. 

But life didn't work that way. 

While he did find solace with him, that feeling could never completely go away.  
And he felt worthless..weak..horrible that he had been unable to be any better for Peter. He hadn't been able to fix himself for the one person in his life that had always been there for him. 

Tears swell despite Harry's insistence for them not to appear and he feels a weight join him on the mattress, Peter sitting there next to him on the bed.  
Peter's hand reaches out to touch the other, hesitating slightly in the air, unsure of how the other night react to the touch. Finally though the hand drops anyway, pressing onto Harry's back and the young heir tenses from the unexpectedness of the motion.  
"Look, Har, I'm gonna help you through this okay? We've been through a lot together, no way I'm gonna give up on you now."  
Harry turns, burying himself into Peter's chest, arms grasping onto him in a desperate sort of way.  
He needed Peter.  
He knew, there was no way he could ever get through this alone. 

That's what Harry wanted to happen, he waited for it, waited to feel the other join him on the bed.  
It's what Peter would normally do but it didn't come, the only thing accurate to his fantasy being the hot tears that brim on the edges of his eyes threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

"I can't..do this anymore.."  
The words bring Harry's head from it's slump, eyes darting towards Peter even though he hated for them to be seen with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry we've been here too many times and I ju-" 

"You said you would help me!" The words come out louder than he had expected but Peter just looks sad, like he had no anger left to give. 

"And you said you would stop this. That you would try. Why is it okay for you to break your promises but not for me to break mine?"

"I am trying" 

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it." 

Harry goes silent again, staring at Peter in an expression of disbelief, mouth hanging open in the slightest, eyes looking incredulously at the other boy, but within a second they cloud over with anger, the tears, hot and heavy staining his cheeks as he pushes himself off the bed.  
Peter couldn't know how hard this was, Peter didn't have that horrible ache, the horrible pain that begged to be subdued, he didn't understand that the only thing that could stop the constant words pulsing in Harry's mind was through his drugs.  
To Peter, Harry thought, Harry was just another addict.  
And maybe he was; just a pathetic junkie with a string of excuses and empty promises.  
He had meant it, before, when he had promised Peter he would stop. That was before he realized how difficult it was. 

"So go" Harry spits the words, his eyes fire as the burn onto Peter who looks shocked, for some reason not expecting the words.  
Maybe he expected an apology from the rich boy. 

"Har-" 

"No! I'm obviously a liar right? I'm such a huge burden on you so just get out!" Harry yells, finding that his hands were pushing on Peter's chest, the other's feet shuffling backwards in response. 

"I didn't say-" 

"Yeah? Because you made it pretty clear to me" 

"Harry, come on, you're still high lets just talk about this tomorrow." 

"No. Just leave! I'm not your fucking problem anymore!" 

The words are fast, angry and in the spur of the moment as Harry manages to back Peter out of the bedroom and into the living room, past the coffee table littered in white, credit card and straw nearby, and to the front door. 

Peter's own anger built, with every single shove against his chest until finally he broke, his hands pushing away Harry's, his inhuman strength causing Harry to stagger backwards, almost losing his balance. 

"God! You know what, fine!" Peter spits back, turning and yanking open the door. He stops, throwing back one more look to the wild looking heir standing there "Have fun with your damn drugs Harry." He sneers, turning and promptly leaving the flat, the door slamming in his wake.

Harry screams into the emptiness, he throws over a chair, picks up a glass and shatters it onto the floor; he grabs a stack of papers neatly left on the bookshelf, throwing them and letting them rain down onto the hardwood floor. He punches a wall, fist cracking the dry wall.  
He breathes heavily, pulling his hand free, glancing down at the white dust and busted knuckles that resulted from his action. 

He had ruined everything. 

Just like he always did. 

A broken sob escapes his lips as he slides down onto the floor, tears now flowing freely, and he buries his head into his knees.  
Peter was the one good thing he had in his world, the one person who he thought would never abandon him and he had driven him away.  
It was all his fault.  
His shoulders shake, his fingers clenching onto the fabric of his shirt as he tried to calm himself. 

He just wanted to feel better, he wanted to escape this damn torture, to feel that he wasn't a failure..and that thought brought him back right where it always did.

He moves to the white waiting for him on the table. 

Peter's phone rings, waking him from his already restless slumber, as soon as he got home the anger that had surfaced had been replaced with guilt. He shouldn't have said that to Harry. Drug addictions could be hard to beat and Harry had had the problem for a long time. It was natural for people to slip up now and then, and Peter felt like a total asshat for leaving the other boy there like that. 

Peter grabs the phone quickly, maybe it was Harry calling to apologize but when he answers there's a woman's voice on the line. 

"Peter Parker?"  
"Yes.." Peter responds, his voice wary, unsure about the reason for the call at this time of night. 

"This is New York General Hospital... You're the emergency contact listed for a Mr. Harry Osborn"


End file.
